Tom's Obliviouness
by the-one-lonely
Summary: Short length chapters telling the life of one Hermione Granger had she been born in Tom's timeline. I should warn you, this will be somewhat dark and there will be lemmon because, let's face it, Tommione is a very passionate power couple. I don't own the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO THERE Y'ALL! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE READ ANY OF MY STORIES BEFORE BUT HERE IS A NEW PROJECT I'VE** **BEEN WORKING ON. A FEW WARNINGS THOUGH, THERE WILL BE LEMMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS THOUGH IT WILL PROBABLY COME MUCH LATER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DARK HERMIONE THEN YOU SHOULD TURN AROUND AND READ ANOTHER FANFIC. OTHERWISE, PLEASE DO ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER AND DO FORGIVE ME FOR ANY POSSIBLE MISSPELLINGS, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. C:**

* * *

It all started when she was brought to Wool's Orphanage after a night of ever lasting bombing. An explosion had taken her parents to the next life. It had taken hours of searching through the rubble to finally find her.

He was a special kid, ever since he had consciousness, he knew he was never going to be like the other children at the orphanage. He could tell she wasn't like the other kids living at Wool's; she wasn't afraid of him but she wasn't disrespectful and he noticed it.

Their friendship was a little awkward at first. It mainly consisted of her stalking him. He wasn't bothered by it but he grew curious; was she interested in him? If that was the case, why hadn't she talked to him yet? Those were the things he wondered. After a few months of observing her, he decided it was time to get to know each other. He had noticed some similarities they both shared; mainly reading and standing up to the other kids.

Though he meant to begin their relationship differently, he birthed it by saving her from bullies. Thus began their friendship. It didn't take too long before they were usually found sharing a sit while reading a book. She often read to him while his head was gently resting on her legs. They grew closer and closer as the years passed. Mrs. Cole tried to separate them but they found each other eventually.

Their first fight took place after her tenth birthday. Mrs. Cole had managed to trick her into an interview with a couple looking to adopt a girl her age and as mannered as her. She wasn't too happy about it but she reluctantly accepted when Mrs. Cole threatened to send her friend away.

He had eavesdropped and wasn't too happy about it. He was sure she was going to leave him. He didn't even listened the end of their conversation. When she returned to his room, he was furious and sad.

As soon as he saw her entering, he made her levitate using his 'powers'. After he realized she was crying, he stopped and she was gently returned to the floor.

"How could you Tom? " she yelled "I thought you only used your powers when the bullies were too annoying"

"Hermione, I. .."

"No, not this time Tom Riddle" she pushed him away but he was sent hardly against a wall. She stared at her hands, she didn't mean to push him as hard; but she had felt something else when she pushed him. "You saw that?" she was amazed.

"You're like me!" he gasped surprised "Hermione, we both have powers"

"Tom" she called "I'm still mad at you but I want you to know that I didn't accept that couple" she was blushing now "I asked them if we could both go with them, but Mrs. Cole said a bunch of things against that and they were not pleased"

"Mione, I'm sorry" he said "I thought you were going to leave me"

"I'd never do that Tom" she said "You're my best friend"

That was the first fight of many; but it also helped Tom realize something: he never wanted Hermione away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom was accepted at Hogwarts a year before she was accepted. When he came back after his first year, she jumped at him and she hugged him tightly; he returned the hug and he even pet her hair, he showed her the books she would be using during her first year. He even gave her a preview of the entrance ceremony and the first years syllabus.

When the time came, they both went to Diagon Alley and bought the books Tom needed for the next school year and all the other things they would need. Hermione was impressed with the way her wand had chosen her. It had apparated in front of her out of nowhere when she had reached the counter at Ollivander's. Since Tom had given her the books she would be needing, the money she was given to buy the books was put to better use. That money bought the books they didn't necessarily needed but wanted.

They were lead to Kings Cross by Dumbledore and when they were safely on the other side of the platform,he left them alone. Tom had his suspicions of said man but he didn't voice them out loud. They sat together in a free compartment that was soon discovered by Tom's housemates.

They taunted him and his new 'Mudblood' girlfriend, they left after they had made Hermione cry, he vowed then and there that he would make every single Pureblood pay for his Mione's tears. He comforted her until she quieted down. He made her promise not to be sorted in Slytherin, she complied.

When her name was called, she stepped up and sat on the stool awaiting her destiny. She begged the Sorting Hat not to place her in Slytherin; but it claimed her destiny was better fulfilled in that House. As she neared the snake's pit, she felt Tom's angry glare and she knew they were going to have a lively chat.

After the common room was empty, Tom dragged her out of it and in other an empty classroom nearby.

"I thought you had promised not to be sorted in this house Mione" he said "they're all like this, if you don't have a pureblooded name, you're nothing but scum"

"I'm sorry Tom, I asked it to place me in Ravenclaw but it said I had a destiny and that I would fulfill it in Slytherin" she said.

"We'll prove them wrong Mione" he said "though, I'd still prefer if you tried to lay low for a while" he grabbed her hands in his and stared at her directly into her eyes "I need to make them fear me before I can protect you" he smiled at her and kissed her hands "I'll make them kneel to you when I have gained full control of them, I swear"

"I'll try my best Tom" she smirked "but then again, I can't help it if I'm better than them"

They returned to their common room holding hands. He kissed her goodbye on the cheek when they reached the stairs for the girls dormitories. When she completely disappeared from his sight, he turned around and headed to his room for a much needed night of rest.


End file.
